Set List
This is the set list of Michael Jackson: 30th Anniversary Special. The 30th Anniversay Special '''is a musical revue show by Michael Jackson. It was held at Letna Park in Prague on August 7 and in Madison Square Garden in New York City on December 7, 2001. And in October 30, 2001 at RFK Stadium in Washington, D.C., the concert held in tribute to the victims of the September 11, 2001 attacks. The other two were held in New York City. In February 2002, CBS aired the two concerts as a eight-hour special honoring Jackson's 30th year as a solo artist. The show was edited by combining footage of the concert into a whole special. It has also aired on BET and TV One. Set List ]] August 7-October 20; October 22-December 7 October 30 Concert Dates Personnel Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Celebration: Live from Madison Square Garden (CD) ''Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special: Live from Madison Square Garden''' is a live album released by Michael Jackson in 2002.1 The title refers to the fact that this concert was the first performance of his final tour "Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special: Live from Madison Square Garden" on December 7, 2001 in New York City. The VHS and DVD of the concert was released on September 31, 2002. Track listing CD 1 CD 2 Chart performance The album debuted at No. 4 on the ''Billboard 200, and No. 2 on the Hot Country Albums chart, with 51,000 copies sold for its first week.3 The album has sold 303,000 copies in the US as of December 2002. Michael Jackson's 30th Anniversary Special: Live from Madison Square Garden (VHS & DVD) # "Brace Yourself" (Intro) # "Intro" - Samuel L. Jackson # "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" - Usher, Mýa, and Whitney Houston # "Ben" - Billy Gilman # "It Wasn't Me" - Shaggy and Rikrok # "Heal the World" - Mya, Deborah Cox, Rah Digga, Monica, Tamia, and The Brooklyn Youth Choir # "She's Out Of My Life" - Marc Anthony # "Bootylicious" - Destiny's Child # "You Are Not Alone" - Liza Minnelli # "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" - James Ingram and Gloria Estafan # "Man In The Mirror" - 98 Degrees, Luther Vandross, and Usher # "Intro Speech" - Elizabeth Taylor # "The Jackson 5 Medley" #* "Can You Feel It" #* "I Want You Back" #* "ABC" #* "The Love You Save" #* "I'll Be There" # "Jermaine Jackson Medley" #* "Let's Get Serious" #* "Dynamite" #* "Tell Me I'm Not Dreamin' (Too Good to Be True)" (named "Tell Me I'm Not Dreamin'") (feat. Michael) # "Dancing Machine" (feat. *NSYNC) # "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" (named "Shake Your Body") # "Intro Speech" - Chris Tucker # "2000 Watts" # "Scream"/"Why You Wanna Trip on Me" # "2 Bad" # "Heartbreaker"/"Unbreakable" # "D.S." # "Leave Me Alone" (Interlude) # "Break of Dawn" # "Another Part of Me" # "Human Nature" # "Smooth Criminal" # "The Way You Make Me Feel" (feat. Britney Spears) # "What More Can I Give" (Interlude) # "Off the Wall Medley" #* "Rock with You" #* "Off the Wall" #* "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" # "Billie Jean" # "Whatever Happens" # "Black or White" # "Remember the Time" # "Thriller" # "Beat It" # "Workin' Day and Night"(Instrumental) # "You Are My Life" # "Xscape"/"Shout" (Interlude) # "Dangerous" # "Invincible" # "Will You Be There" # "Cry" # "Speechless" # "Blood on the Dance Floor" # "We Are the World" (Interlude) # "Earth Song" # "You Rock My World" (encore) (feat. Usher and Chris Tucker) # "Heal the World" (Reprise) Trivia * The televised special re-sequences the songs somewhat, and presents highlights from both shows. * The concert started off on August 7, 2001 at the Prague, Czech Republic. Set list changes included the addition of "Butterflies"/"Heaven Can Wait", "One More Chance", and his final performance of "Human Nature" and "Man In The Mirror". * After, it was only during the first concert in Prague that Jackson donned a black uniform for "One More Chance". "Butterflies"/"Heaven Can Wait" and "One More Chance" was taken off the set list after the concert in Washington, D.C. on October 30, 2001. * Michael would occasionally replace "Human Nature" with "Stranger In Moscow". * Whitney Houston and Jackson rehearsed the song "One Day In Your Life". They were supposed to perform this, but didn't for unknown reasons. * The performances for reprises of "We Are the World" and "You Rock My World" were not televised, but was filmed by an amateur fan. Footage was leaked online in low quality. * Jackson performed the song "Remember the Time" during certain dates after "Black or White". * When broadcast, the special showed footage mostly from the August 7 show. This is especially evident during "Billie Jean", when during the first show, he performed a very short moonwalk and improvised the dance ending, while during the second show, he performed a longer moonwalk and beatboxes toward the end, just like the HIStory Tour. * When "Billie Jean" was broadcast, the beginning and first verse switches between both shows shots, after that, it sticks to the second show overall. The ending dance is mostly from the first show.